Das Internat
by flauschies
Summary: Pascal ist neu auf einem Internat für Jungs. Nicht die schlechteste Wahl, da er schwul ist, doch bald lernt er, dass auf diesem Internat andere Seiten aufgezogen werden... Und dann ist da noch dieser süße Sebastian.


Hi, ich bin Pascal, 16 Jahre alt, 175 groß, Blond und etwas schmächtig. Meine eltern entscheiden vor etwa einem halben Jahr entschieden es wäre besser wenn ich auf ein Internat geh, und was ich da an gayaction erleben würde hätte ich nie in meinem leben gedacht. Ich war zwar seit meinem 14 lebensjahr geoutet aber ich hielt es besser dies in einem Jungeninternat nicht allzu breit zutreten.

Mein erster Tag :

Ich kam in ein 5 Jungenzimmer, das kleinsgte hier. Dort waren Lukas, Jeremy, Bob und Sebastian.

In sebastian hab ich mich sofort auf denn ersten Blick verliebt. Mit seinen wunderschönen Braunen rehaugen und seinem etwas längerem Braunen Haar was sich immer sanft mit ihm bewegte.

Er schien mir allerdings keine Beachtung zu schenken. Meine sehnsüchtigen Blicke ignorierte er, gekonnt wie es schien, da ich bei weitem nicht der einzige war der ihn für einige momente zu lang anstarrte. Meine anderen Zimmerkameraden waren nett, aber nichts, womit ich mir etwas anderes als eine freundschaft vorstellen könnte. Mit Sebastian wechselte ich nur wenige Worte, aber das, was seine Samtstimme zu mir sagte, reichte, um meinen Herzschlag schneller werden zu lassen.

Nach meinem Einzug musste ich erstmal mit denn anderen duschen gehen, es war ein großer raum mit vielen duschen, aber ohne trennung. Als ich mich gerade eingeseift habe wurde ich aufeinmal von hinten gegen die wand gedrückt. Es waren Bob und Lukas die mich gegen die Wand drückten.

Bob : Sieh dir das an seine Fotze ist noch ungefickt

Lukas: geil, wir zeigen ihm jetzt was ihm hier erwartet.

Bob : Du wirst jetzt hier deine „Aufnahme" Prüfung bestehen müssen.

Bei dem Satz schob er mir auch schon 2 seiner finger in denn Arsch. Ich schrie auf und er fingerte mein Arsch.

Lukas : LOS LOS mach hine.

Lukas war schon steif und wichste seinen Prügel und wartete auf mich.. Ich schätze ihn auf so ca 17-18cm. Meine beine schwankten jetzt schon davor das er mir denn gleich reinrammen wird.

„NEIN!", schrie ich. So sollte es nicht sein. So sollte es niemals sein! Vor allem nicht zum ersten Mal…

Bob schob mich fester gegen die Wand und Lukas hielt seine fleischpeitsche gegen meinen Arsch um ihn reinzuschieben. Ich kniff meine Augen zusammen und holte tief Luft.

„HEY!", kam es plötzlich aus der Richtung, in der die Tür lag. Ich spürte, wie Lukas weggeschoben wurde und öffnete vorsichtig meine Augen. Sebastian hatte Lukas und Bob gegen die Wand gepresst. „Lasst den Jungen in Ruhe", zischte er. „Er ist neu hier, behandelt ihn nett!"

Die beiden schienen erst recht angepisst, ich dachte, sie würden ihn wegdrücken, aber nach einer kurzen Zeit nickten sie unwillig und befreiten sich aus seinem Griff. Sie schlangen sich Handtücher um und verließen die Dusche. Sebastian gab mir einen kurzen Blick, bevor er ihnen ebenfalls folgte. Und somit blieb ich allein und verdammt verwirrt zurück.

Als er an einem Tag neben mir auf meinem Bett saß, berührten sich sanft unsere Hände. Er zog sie sofort zurück. Doch diese kleine Berührung veranlasste mein Herz dazu, 1000 mal höher zu schlagen. Doch ich ließ mir das nicht anmerken. Wenn die anderen Jungs das mitbekommen würden, dass ich mich in Sebastian verliebt habe, würden sie mich sicher nur aufziehen und auch Sebastian würde sicher nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollen.

Als Sebastian und ich eines Tages alleine im Zimmer waren, nahm ich meinen ganzen Mut zusammen und sprach Sebastian an. Die anderen Jungs waren in der Stadt in einer Disco.

„Hey Sebastian. Ich wollte, dich mal was fragen."

„Klar, was denn?" sagte er mit seinem süßen Lächeln.

„Wegen letztens in der Dusche. Wieso hast du mich…naja…von den anderen befreit?" sagte ich mit einem schüchternen Lächeln.

„Naja, du musst wissen, Bob und Lukas müssen mit jedem Neuen eine Mutprobe machen. Ich habe denen schon mal gesagt, die sollen damit aufhören. Zumal sie noch nicht mal wissen, ob die Person das auch wirklich will. Aber egal was ich mache, sie können es nicht lassen. Und ich finde dich echt nett und ich musste dir einfach helfen."

„Wirklich? Du findest mich nett?"

„Ja, ich finde dich nett."

„Eh..Eh…dankeschön, dass du mich befreit hast." Sagte ich etwas schüchtern.

„Ach, du brauchst nicht schüchtern sein. Du wirst dich hier ganz schnell eingewöhnen. Und wenn du mal Probleme hast oder dich die anderen Jungs nicht in Ruhe lassen, spreche mich einfach an." Sagte Sebastian und zwinkerte mir zu.

Scheiße was sollte ich erst recht nach diesen aktionen denken ? etwas verwirrt lies er mich stehen. Und oh nein da nmerkte ich schon wie sich etwas in meiner hose aufrichtete …. Was war das ?

Scheiße mein knüppel wurde hart.

Ich lief schnell zu toilette als ich rankam und diort sebastiahn sich die hände wusch wäre ich am liebsten gestorben.

Sebastian lächelte nett : Hi *er guckte an mir runter,* hast wohl n Männer problem !

Ich war geschockt wie offen er mit dem thema um ging und das bemerkte er anscheind.

Sebastian : Hehe sorry, aber hier ist sowas normal …. Unter jungs und viele hier sind auch schwul wie ich oder werden es gezwungener weise um sich wenigstens etwas erleichterung zu verschaffen.

Ich stotterte : du b ist ….

Du bist schwul ?

Sebastian : sorry wollte dir auch nicht zu nahe kommen ….

„Nein ist okay…", sagte ich langsam. „Ich auch." Er schien für einen kurzen Moment überrascht, bevor er mir eines seiner wunderbaren Lächeln schenkte. „Cool", sagte er. „Dann wirst du hier sicher gut zurechtkommen. Manche hier finden diese richtung sschon… geläufig. Wenn dich also jemand anflirtet, kannst du dir sicher sein, dass er es auch ernst meint".

Ich nickte. „Das… das ist wohl gut." Er sah mich für einen Moment an.

„Ich lass dich dann mal allein. Sieht so aus als wenn du… ein bisschen Privatzeit bräuchtest", sagte er mit Blick auf meine immer noch gebeulte Hose. Ich wurde rot und guckte nach unten. Als er vorbeiging streifte seine Hand meine. War das Zufall? Er schien so nett, aber auch total unnahbar. Mir war vollkommen unklar was er überhaupt dachte. Sah er mich als einen Jungen, eine potentielle „Beute"? Oder nur als Freund, Zimmerkameraden? Ich seufzte und ließ meine Hand in meine Hose gleiten, mit seinem Gesicht in meiner Erinnerung.

Als ich mein kleines „Problemchen" wieder im Griff hatte, kehrte ich wieder zum Zimmer zurück. Nur leider waren die anderen Jungs wieder zurück. Als ich das Zimmer betrat, sagte Lukas sofort zu mir: „Na? Wie geht's denn unserem kleinem Hosenschisser? Alles fit im Schritt?"

„Lukas! Lass Pascal in Ruhe!" meckerte Sebastian ihn an.

„Ohhh, hat sich da vielleicht einer in jemanden verliebt?!"

„Lass ihn einfach in Ruhe. Er hat dir nix getan."

„Wenn du meinst. Dann lasse ich deinen kleinen Freund hier in Ruhe."

30 Minuten später gingen wir ins Bett. Am nächsten Morgen wachten wir um 7 Uhr auf. Es war Samstag und um 8 Uhr war Frühstück.

Nach dem Frühstück konnten wir machen, was wir wollten. Lukas, Jeremy und Bob gingen mal wieder raus und reißten paar Jungs auf. Sebastian und ich blieben im Zimmer.

„Ich gehe mal duschen", sagte ich. Sebastian nickte nur. Plötzlich ignorierte er imch wieder. Warum war er nur so undddurchdringlich? Ich suchte nach einem unbenutzten Handtuch, was in unserem Zimmer schwer zu finden war. „Suchst du das hier?", fragte er hinter mir. Ich drehte mich um und dort stand er, ein sauberes Handtuch in der Hand. „Äh, danke", sagte ich. Ich fasste das Handtuch an und berührte seine Hand schon wieder. Es kribbelte durch und durch. Er lächelte nicht. „Ich wollte dir sagen…", startete ich. Was genau wollte ich ihm sagen? Einiges. Aber nichts passte. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ähm… danke noch mal. Das du mich beschützt". „Hm. Wolltest du nicht duschen?", fragte er. „Eh ja…", sagte ich. Jetzt war er wieder eiskalt. Ich seufzte langsam und betrat die Dusche. Ich zog mich aus und betrat den warmen Strahl, glücklich, dass die anderen Jungs nicht da waren. So musste ich wenigstens keine Angst ha… Plötzlich spürte ich zwei Hände auf meinen Schultern. Sie zogen mich zurück gegen einen warmen, ebenfalls nackten Körper. Ich erstarrte. Hatte sich Jeremy hier irgendwo versteckt und darauf gewartet, dass ich duschen ging? Ich wollte nach Hilfe schreien, aber eine Hand legte sich über meinen Mund, bevor ich aucch nur ein Quiken herrausbringen konnte. „Pssht", sagte eine Samtstimme hinter mir. Ich drehte mich vorsichtig um. Hinter mir stand… Sebastian? Seine Haare waren schon etwas nass, und von einer Strähne tropfte eine Perle warmen Wassers. Er sah unglaublich aus. Seine Augen waren dunkel und auf mich fixiert. Moment mal… war er… nackt? Ich spürte etwas hartes, das sich gegen meinen Rücken presste. Ich sah runter und omg …. Sein penis er war steif …. Und groß. Wie konnte ein so süßer BOY mit einem so niedlichen gesicht ein so großen Prügel haben ? Mindestens 22 cm würde ich schätzen.

Sebastian lächelt etwas hemisch aber auch stolz : Na hättest nicht damit gerechnet das meiner so groß ist was ?

Ich schüttelte denn Kopf

Sebastian beugte sich zu meinem Ohr und hauchte : Wie groß ist deiner denn ?

14cm stammelte ich. Ich hatte ihn schonmal gemessen weil es mich interessierte.

Sebastian : Ach wie süß.

Ich zuckte zusammen, als seine Hand meinen Oberkörper hinunterglitt auf eine ganz bestimmte Stelle mneines Körpers. Lust begann in mir zu brennen, als er langsam nach oben und unten rieb. „Du musst keine Angst haben…" hauchte er in mein Ohr. „Ich werde sanft zu dir sein… nicht so wie die anderen…" sagte er mit Begierde in seiner Stimme. Sein Mund wanderte meinen Hals hinunter und ich stöhnte auf. Würde das mein erstes Mal sein? Er rieb schneller und ich begann schon überall Farben zu sehen. „Bist du bereit?", fragte er. Ich nickte, mein Atem zu heftig, um zu antworten. Er legte eine Hand auf meine Hüfte und nahm mit der anderen seinen eigenen Luststab in die Hand. Er gab mir einen flüchtigen Kuss und platzierte seine Feischpeitsche an meiner rosette und er bat um einlass. Ich musste mich jetzt entspannen das wusste ich. Also nahm ich einen tiefen Atemzug und dachte an alles, was ich gelesen hatte. Ich sog die Luft ein als er in mich eindrang. Es tat wirklich sehr weh. Er knabberte sanft an meinem Ohrläppchen als er langsam begann, seinen Stängele rein zu schieben und sich durch meine feuchte, enge und geile lustgrotte zu bahnen.. Er nahm meine Hand und ich drückte sie. Ich stöhnte auf als er seinen knuppel ganz in mir platziert hatte und langsam mit denn fickbewegungen began. Er verteilte dabei küsse auf meinem Rücken als er langsam schneller wurde. Ich Stöhnte. Langsam tat es nicht mehr so sehr weh, sondern war eher geil. Ich drückte meine Nägel in seine Hand und auch er stöhnte. Langsam fühlte ich es kommen. Als er wieder begann meinen Penis zu streicheln konnte ich es nicht mehr halten. Mit einem lauten Stöhnen explodierte ich. Als ich wieder zu Sinnen kam merkte ich, dass auch er heftig am Atmen war. Er begann sehr schnell zu stoßen und als er am Höhepunkt ankam drängte er seinen Schaft ganz in mich hinein. Wir beide atmeten schwer und sanken langsam zu Boden. Dort nahm er mich in seine Arme und ich spürte seinen Samen in mir. Er glitt aus mir hinaus, zusammen mit der weißen Flüssigkeit. Er küsste mich zärtlich. „Und? Wie war dein erstes Mal?", fragte er mit einem kecken Lächeln. „Unglaublich", sagte ich und kuschelte mich in seine Brust.

Wir duschten uns ab und gingen ins Zimmer. Die anderen Jungs waren zum Glück immer noch nicht da.

Ich legte mich auf mein Bett und las ein Buch. Irgendwann setzte sich Sebastian auf mein Bett und wollte mir etwas sagen.

„Du Pascal? Kann ich dich etwas fragen?"

„Klar, was denn?" sagte ich und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln.

„Ehm, naja…ich weiß nicht, wie du darauf reagieren wirst. Aber…. Ich finde dich schon irgendwie süß und muss sagen, dass ich mich schon etwas von dir angezogen fühle." Sagte Sebastian ein bisschen schüchtern und ließ seine Hand zu meiner wandern. Doch ich ließ es zu.

„Wirklich? Du findest mich süß?"

„Ja."

„Ich finde dich ehrlich gesagt auch süß und ich fand es voll süß von dir, als du mich von Lukas und Bob aus der Dusche befreit hast. Und…. Ich habe mich ….. naja….. ich habe mich in dich verliebt." Sagte ich und guckte beschämt zur Seite.

Doch plötzlich merkte ich einen Kuss auf meiner Wange.

Ich schaute wieder zu Sebastian. Wir schauten uns lange sehr tief in die Augen. Sebastian kam langsam immer näher zu mir. Irgendwann merkte ich seine Lippen auf meinen Lippen. Ich ließ es zu und genoss es. Nach dem Kuss fragte mich Sebastian wieder: „ Könntest du dir vorstellen, eine feste Beziehung mit mir einzugehen?"

„Klar, warum nicht?" sagte ich und schenkte ihm mein süßestes Lachen.

Daraufhin bekam ich wieder einen Kuss von ihm. Wir wurden immer leidenschaftlicher und begannen einen intensiven Zungenkuss.

Als wir es endlich schafften, uns zu lösen, fragte mich Sebastian wieder: „ Wollen wir raus gehen?"

„Ja."

Wir zogen unsere Schuhe an und gingen raus. Als wir uns unbeobachtet fühlten, hielten wir Händchen und küssten uns wieder.

„Hoffentlich entdecken uns nicht die anderen Jungs. Die würden sicher wieder so einen dummen Spruch ablassen." Sagte ich und küsste wieder Sebastian.

„Die werden sich damit schon abfinden müssen. Jeremy ist nur beleidigt, weil ich ihm damals einen Korb gegeben habe, als er mir gesagt hat, dass er was von mir will."


End file.
